Orange Average
by Alice Uchiha 26
Summary: "Solo entonces, reconociéndose con los ojos de su corazón y tras afrontar miles de adversidades, las mitades se unirán una vez más para no volver a separarse."


**Orange average**

**Autor/a:** Alice Uchiha 26  
><strong>Género:<strong> Romance.  
><strong>Clasificación:<strong> Todo el público.

**Disclaimer: La historia me pertenece pero Naruto y sus personajes son pertenencia de Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Summary:** "_Solo entonces, reconociéndose con los ojos de su corazón y tras afrontar miles de adversidades, las mitades se unirán una vez más para no volver a separarse." _

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Único<strong>

**.**

El aire escapo de sus pulmones en un simple soplido que se hizo visible en un común humo, debido a las temperaturas de la temporada. Sus orbes, uno tan negro como la noche y el otro, reluciente de su Rinnengan, observaban la luminosa luna en medio de las diminutas estrellas a su alrededor que cubrían la ahora pacifica Konoha con el extraordinario manto nocturno. Bajó su mirada y se dedicó a contemplar la actividad social de los aldeanos, que en esos momentos disfrutaban de la pequeña festividad de la época navideña. Al igual que ellos, a Sasuke Uchiha no le importaba mucho que los copos de nieve cayeran sobre si, ni tampoco que la temperatura estuviese realmente algunos estragos a sus extremidades; después de la gran guerra ninja, la paz se respiraba en todas partes y era justo que, luego de tantas penurias, el mundo disfrutase de dicha paz en celebraciones que los uniese a las personas que apreciaban. Por un momento, se sintió fuera de lugar. Como parte de su redención, Sasuke se había pasado varios años viajando para ver el mundo desde una perspectiva diferente, una que su ser –ahora buscando limpiarse de la venganza y odio- pudiese adoptar y aportarle la paz que necesitaba para seguir adelante. Pero siéndose sincero, no se trataba de un castigo autoimpuesto para expiar sus culpas, sino de un viaje de trascendencia espiritual, emocional y existencial.

_Su búsqueda de un motivo para vivir._

En ese momento, sus orbes observaron al rubio Uzumaki andando de la mano de la chica Hyuuga, a quien actualmente todos reconocían como su pareja. Por un instante su mente se imaginó a si mismo andando de aquella manera de la mano de otra persona, una con un lindo cabello rosa y ojos jade. Su corazón se aceleró de golpe y sintió calor en su interior, cosa que lo obligo a ocultar ligeramente la cara un poco más dentro del porcho que le acompañaba en sus viajes. Suspiro al cabo de unos instantes y su estado de ánimo volvió a verse dominado por la pesadumbre.

Luego de andar tanto tiempo en un camino torcido, ¿era posible que existiese algo para él en este mundo? ¿Qué podía merecer alguien tan podrido como lo era él? Arrugó el ceño y cerró sus ojos, frustrado y confundido. Aunque ya comprendía los motivos por los cuales Naruto nunca se rindió con él, seguía sintiéndose no merecedor de todo lo que hacían y no solo se trataba del Uzumaki, sino también de su ex sensei y actual Hokage Kakashi Hatake y por supuesto, de la persona a la que más daño hizo durante su época oscura: Sakura Haruno, su molesta ex compañera. En todo momento, antes de irse, cuando se marchó, en su búsqueda de venganza, durante la guerra y especialmente en el fin de la misma, Sakura estuvo presente en todo momento y con la misma finalidad de siempre: "Demostrarle su amor". Y él era tan bastardo, porque aun si sabía que ella podía conseguirse a alguien mil veces mejor y merecedor de ella, luego de haberse irse a andar por el mundo, había sido incapaz de mantenerse alejado de su presencia.

Si bien era cierto que le prometió volver a verla, nunca pensó que ese día sería durante el ataque de Toneri a la aldea. En ese momento solo se presentó con la firme convicción de proteger la aldea en la ausencia de su mejor amigo pero sin siquiera planearlo, el destino le hizo encontrarse con Sakura por breves instantes. No hablaron mucho, de hecho, simplemente habían emitido dos o tres palabras hasta que llegó el momento de irse. Tal vez fue la sonrisa que ella le dedico luego de volver a prometerle que la vería de nuevo, tal vez fueron sus sonrojadas mejillas color tomate o el brillo que sus ojos adquirieron con sus palabras… No lo sabía con exactitud, pero lo que si sabía fue que luego de ese instante algo en él se prendo a ella y le impulsaba constantemente a regresar.

Claro está que sus visitas no eran largas ni nada cercano, de hecho, la mayor parte de ellas se limitaban a un par de horas nada más en las cuales únicamente se presentaba ante Sakura para el disgusto de Naruto –que se sentía "excluido" del grupo–, que gracias a sus constantes divulgaciones exageradas sobre "su dichosa relación", ocasiono grandes bochornos entre ambos, orillando a Sasuke a dejar de hacer dichas visitas. O al menos lo intento… fallando garrafalmente. ¿Pero cómo podía alejarse de Sakura, cuando ella se terminó convirtiendo en algo importante para sí? ¿Cómo alejarla, cuando ella iluminaba toda la oscuridad fuera de él? En esos días en su compañía, Sasuke aprendió muchas cosas de ella y sabia, que cada faceta que veía en ella no era ni la mitad de todo lo que ahora era Sakura Haruno y podían juzgarlo si querían, pero él anhelaba realmente conocer cada cosa de la pelirosa, grabar cada uno de sus gestos, cada sonrisa, cada cosa que la hacían la mujer que era. Esas cosas desencadenaron sentimientos confusos en su interior, unos que le fueron difíciles de admitir y aceptar. Para Sasuke, Sakura era como una de esas hermosas y extrañas rosas que florecían en medio de los peores ambientes del mundo exterior, que sobrevivía a las tempestades, que se fortalecía con cada día que pasaba y que en su interior, contenía la más hermosa y deliciosa esencia que podía calmar hasta la más cruel y peligrosa bestia.

_Justo como sucedió con él. _

Sasuke Uchiha sabía perfectamente lo que sentía por Sakura Haruno.

.

-¡Sakura-chan!

Sakura se giró a ellos, parándose a medio camino. La joven kunoichi se veía resplandeciente: vestía un yukata rojo con un estampado de flores de cerezo de un ligero tono rosa, siendo atado por un grueso cinto blanco que terminaba por adornar su espalda con un delicado moño. Su cabello estaba finamente recogido en un chongo clásico de esas vestimentas, luciendo un broche de flores y dicho accesorio, era uno de sus casuales presentes dado por Sasuke Uchiha en uno de sus primeros encuentros con Sakura. Aunque eso nadie lo sabía, después de todo, el pelinegro había dejado de venir a su encuentro hace mucho tiempo. Naruto se acercó a la pelirosa junto a Hinata; ella por su parte les sonrió cálidamente una vez estuvieron frente a sí.

-Hola, chicos. ¿Qué tal ha estado la noche?

-¡De maravilla, Sakura-chan! ¿Ves este peluche enorme? ¡A que no es fabuloso!

-Sí, lo veo. ¿Lo conseguiste para Hinata, no es así? Aunque no me sorprendería saber que lo has obtenido haciendo uso de tu famosa técnica de clones. –Comento, mirando a Hinata con cierta diversión de por medio.

-¡No me avergüences frente a mi novia, Sakura-chan, dattebayo!

-S-Sakura-san, ¿Qué es lo que llevas c-contigo?

-Son unos cuantos dangos y otras cosas para pasar la noche.

-¡Oh, ya veo! Eso quiere decir que viniste al festival acompañada, ¿no es así? –Naruto se acercó, con gesto pícaro.- ¿Y bien, quien es tu cita? ¿Cejotas o alguno de tus fanáticos?

-¿Qué? ¡P-Pero que tonterías dices!

-¡Oh vamos! ¿Por qué otro motivo saldrías de tu casa luciendo tan bella? Entiende esto, Sakura-chan, si alguno se atreve a tocarte solo debes avisarme y lo golpeare. -Sakura simplemente le dio un ligero golpe en su hombro.

-Gracias, Naruto, pero no soy una niña y tampoco estoy teniendo una cita con nadie. Y si fuese el caso no necesito que estés al pendiente de mí, se defenderme perfectamente.

-Eso lo sé, Sakura-chan, pero no dejas de ser mi hermanita preferida… De verdad, desearía que salieras con alguien y te divirtieras un poco. Me preocupa que dejes de hacer cosas como estas por estar pendiente de… Sasuke.

-Esto… Esto no tiene que ver con Sasuke-kun…

-N-Naruto-kun tiene razón, sabemos que Sasuke-san es especial para ti p-pero todos queremos que salgas y disfrutes un poco más. E-Estos últimos días… Bueno… T-Te has visto algo… D-Decaída.

Sakura los miró breves instantes sin variar en su expresión pero en sus orbes jade fue claro el mensaje de su sentimiento de tristeza. Una sonrisa se postro en los labios de Sakura, logrando tranquilizar un poco a sus amigos.

-Sí, tienen razón… Estos días el trabajo del hospital ha sido pesado pero prometo estar más activa y reunirme más seguido con ustedes y el resto. ¿De acuerdo? Por el momento, debo regresar a casa antes de que mis apetitosos dangos se enfríen, sino perderé el apetito.

-¿Estas segura de que no quieres quedarte? ¡Puedes venir con nosotros, dattebayo! -Sakura negó.

-En lo absoluto. ¡Nos veremos luego, disfruten su cita!

Sakura se despidió y se encamino de vuelta a su hogar pero al cabo de algunos pasos se detuvo y alzó la vista a uno de los altos edificios cercanos a su ubicación; ladeo el rostro y reinicio su camino a casa, por un breve instante le pareció creer que alguien estaba observándola. En otro sitio, Uzumaki Naruto sonrió, mirando el camino por el que Sakura había marchado ante la curiosa mirada de su novia a quien abrazo con cariño.

-¿Crees que Sakura-chan e-estará bien?

-¡No te preocupes! Estoy seguro de que hoy será una noche especial para ella dattebayo.

-¿Cómo estas tan s-seguro?

-Intuición, aunque nadie sabe qué cosas pueden pasar, la noche aún es muy joven ¿no? - Rió, besando rápidamente el cabello de Hinata.- Pero quién sabe… Puede que esta noche traiga muchas sorpresas de por medio….

-¿D-Dijiste algo, Naruto-kun?

-No, en lo absoluto, Hina-chan.

.

-¡Estoy en casa!

Sakura se extrañó de no recibir respuesta alguna de sus padres –Con quienes había pretendido compartir la noche junto a los deliciosos dangos que traía consigo– y reviso algunas salas de su hogar hasta que vio sobre el refrigerador de la cocina una nota. Soltó un suspiro, luego de leerla, sus padres no volverían hasta muy tarde, al parecer incluso ellos habían salido a disfrutar de "una noche de pareja" en la festividad que se celebraba en la aldea. Alzo los hombros y subió con cierta pereza las escaleras hasta que dio con su habitación. Entró y antes de tomar asiento, se acercó a las puertas corredizas que daban al balcón para abrirlas y así, tras hacerlo, se sentó en el suelo y admiro la caída de la nieva desde su posición, mientras sacaba un par de dangos y los devoraba. Al cabo de un rato soltó un gran bufido.

-Tal vez debería haber aceptado la propuesta de Naruto…

-…Entonces hubieras sido un mal tercio.

Sakura parpadeó rápidamente, sorprendida de encontrarse con Sasuke Uchiha, quien reposaba tranquilamente de pie sobre la baranda de su balcón mientras la miraba. Enrojeció, no solo por su presencia sino por no haberlo visto hasta que él irrumpió en sus pensamientos con su ronca voz. Boqueó como un pez varias veces pero al final se mantuvo callada sin despegar su vista de Sasuke; quiso ponerse en pie pero con un simple movimiento de cabeza, Sasuke le indicó que permaneciera en su sitio. Él por su parte bajó de la baranda y se acercó, hasta recargarse en el marco de las puertas corredizas al tiempo en que se cruzaba de brazos.

-… ¿Hace cuánto que estás ahí, Sasuke-kun? No me di cuenta de ello.

-Hn, lo suficiente para escuchar tu loco comentario. –Sakura entrecerró sus ojos, acusadoramente.

-¿Y tú como sabías sobre la invitación que Naruto y Hinata me hicieron hace unos momentos?

-El Dobe me lo contó, me topé con ellos cuando llegue. –Mintió rápidamente para luego desviar el tema.- ¿Y tus padres…?

-No están en casa, al igual que media aldea, están celebrando en las calles…

-Hmp, ¿Y qué haces tú aquí, Sakura? –Ella le miró, ligeramente extrañada.

-Precisamente esa misma pregunta iba a hacerte, Sasuke-kun, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo… No lo sé.

Sakura no pudo evitar ensanchar los ojos con impresión para luego comenzar a reírse de aquella actitud, después de todo, no era nada común –pero si muy gracioso– ver a Uchiha Sasuke sin una respuesta exacta y directa. Por lo general siempre tenía una respuesta preparada a todo, clara y concisa cuando se trataba de justificar sus actos pero en esta ocasión no fue así. Fuera de eso y por muy raro que fuera, Sasuke no se irrito por la burla de Sakura y en cambio sonrió de medio lado y se acercó hasta sentarse sobre su cama. Sakura alzó su plato con dangos, ofreciéndole un poco y este a su vez, los tomó con agrado. En silencio, ambos observaron las afueras desde su posición, en la extraña pero cálida sensación de estar juntos. Sasuke no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto nervioso una vez que Sakura recargó su cabeza contra su pierna. El silencio fue roto una vez las luces de los fuegos artificiales se hicieron presentes en el firmamento. Despavorida, Sakura se puso en pie y corrió hasta su balcón, lanzando una exclamación de asombro al ver las distintas tonalidades que estos tenían; Sasuke por su parte imito su acción aunque con menos efusividad y la miró, recargado nuevamente desde el marco de la puerta. Sin duda, Sakura era la mujer más hermosa del mundo o al menos, para él lo era.

-Los fuegos artificiales son muy bonitos, mis padres siempre dicen que debemos verlos con nuestra "media naranja", aunque no comprendo del todo esa expresión.

-El Mito de la media naranja, es de donde se originó esa expresión y viene de una antigua civilización griega si no mal recuerdo. Se trata de un mito dicho por un hombre llamado Aristófanes durante el banquete del filósofo Platón.

-¡Vaya! Has escuchado muchas cosas durante tus viajes, ¡Genial! ¿Ne, te molestaría mucho contármelo? ¿Por favor? –Pidió, girándose a él.

-Hn… El mito cuenta que antiguamente eran tres los sexos de los hombres, no como ahora que son únicamente el masculino y femenino. Al tercero se le denomino _andrógino_ y este era una sola cosa en cuanto a figura y nombre, que participaba de uno y otro sexo, masculino y femenino… Se dice que eran terribles por su fuerza y su vigor; que tenían gran arrogancia, hasta el punto de que atentaron contra los dioses. –Sakura asintió, con los ojos rebosantes de curiosidad. Sasuke continuó.- Tras mucho pensarlo, al fin Zeus, uno de los dioses de Grecia, tuvo una idea y dijo: _"Me parece que tengo una estratagema para que continúe habiendo hombres y dejen de ser insolentes, al hacerse más débiles. Ahora mismo, en efecto -continuó-, voy a cortarlos en dos a cada uno, y así serán al mismo tiempo más débiles y más útiles para nosotros, al haber aumentado su número…" _Así fue que una vez que la naturaleza de este ser quedó cortada en dos, cada parte se expandió por el mundo e inevitablemente se echaban de menos, por ello, dichas mitades salen a buscarse mutuamente.

-Entonces, ¿la expresión hace referencia a que estas dos… he, mitades… Se buscan entre ellas hasta que se reúnen?

-Hmp –Asintió.

-No sé mucho sobre esas cosas pero es una hermosa historia ¿no lo crees? La idea de que nuestro amor está esperándonos en algún lugar, y sólo se trata de encontrarlo luego de ser separados por el destino…. – Sakura giro de nuevo, para continuar viendo los fuegos Sin saberlo, Sasuke comenzó a acercarse a ella, hasta posarse detrás de la misma.-… Sonara cursi y bobo pero quiero creer en la idea del amor como la espera de un ser incompleto y del otro que nos completa. Es muy hermoso pensar que allá fuera siempre habrá alguien que estará esperando para amarnos…

Sakura cayó en cuenta de su cercanía y se giró a él; Sasuke sujeto sus muñecas y le acercó un poco más, hasta que sus frentes quedaron unidas. Ella se sonrojo en extremo y no pudo alzar la mirada del suelo, aquella cercanía le era tan gratificante pero seguía causándole un poco de vergüenza; él por su lado mantenía sus ojos cerrados, mientras sus pulgares acariciaban las manos de la pelirosa, frías por el clima fuera de su hogar y sin embargo, en su tacto, siempre encontraba suavidad y calidez en ellas independientemente del clima. La soltó, solo para permitirse recargar su cabeza contra el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro derecho de Sakura, dejando a sus manos afianzarse a cada lado de su cintura.

-No creo en esas cosas.

-¿S-Sasuke-kun…?

-Yo no creo en esas cosas y sin embargo, cada vez que me voy, siempre tengo la necesidad de volver a ti… _Siempre ha sido así._ Aun en mi niñez y adolescencia, aun en mis momentos como vengador, siempre existió algo que me conectaba contigo. Estaba tan solo y ciego, ¿Cómo fue que no me di cuenta de que tú estabas esperándome? Pero luego de tanto dolor… _Te encontré._

Sakura enredó sus manos en su cuello y lo atrajo más hacia sí, mientras sus orbes derramaban lágrimas y una sonrisa llena de felicidad se plantaba en su rostro.

-… H-He soñado mucho tiempo con este momento, en verdad… T-Tardaste mucho…

-Ya he vuelto.

De algún modo, ella compartía la misma idea y sentimientos que el Uchiha, el amor que le tenía era inmenso e incomprensible, desde el primer momento en que le vio supo que le sería imposible alejarse de él; en su interior, algo le llamaba, le indicaba que debía estar a su lado por siempre y eso era su mayor deseo, no se trataba de un capricho ni mucho menos de un amor infantil, hacía mucho tiempo que ese sentimiento maduro. Ambos lo sabían, sentían lo mismo el uno por el otro. Sin duda, estando juntos todo era cálido y perfecto, se complementaban, tal y como ese mito dictaba. Sus labios se unieron en un ferviente beso, donde todas las palabras fueron sustituidas, donde sus almas al fin terminaron por conectarse. Puede que para muchos, especialmente para esas dos personas, esa noche solo marcaba el principio de algo mucho más grande.

**Ambos habían encontrado su motivo para vivir.**

**.**

"_Solo entonces, reconociéndose con los ojos de su corazón y tras afrontar miles de adversidades, las mitades se unirán una vez más para no volver a separarse"_

* * *

><p><em>Otro y nos vamos! Ya bueno, esto de la navidad me inspira un poco aunque ciertamente, este no quedo... tan bien como esperaba. Igualmente agradesco si te pasaste, leiste y comentaste este pequeño texo. Que tengas un pospero año nuevo, dattebayo! <em>


End file.
